


Love at first feel

by Lafamedicamilla



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: E per i capelli di Ermal, Everyone is Bisexual, Fabrizio ha un'ossessione per le mani, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspettivo, M/M, Pining, Same Fabbrì same, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafamedicamilla/pseuds/Lafamedicamilla
Summary: Fabrizio aveva sempre avuto un debole per le mani, sin da quando ne aveva memoria. Gli piaceva da impazzire il potenziale che una mano aveva. Poteva stringerti, accarezzarti e esprimerti amore, ma allo stesso tempo poteva cambiare, passare dall’indifferenza, schivando un tocco per poi irrigidirsi, trasformandosi talvolta in uno schiaffo o un pugno, carico di odio e rabbia. Le mani, come gli occhi, difficilmente mentivano, non celavano alcun tipo di sentimento, e se un sorriso poteva nascondere ansia o paura o tristezza, le mani di una persona riuscivano sempre a trasmetterti la verità.





	Love at first feel

 

Fabrizio aveva sempre avuto un debole per le mani, sin da quando ne aveva memoria. Gli piaceva da impazzire il potenziale che una mano aveva. Poteva stringerti, accarezzarti e esprimerti amore, ma allo stesso tempo poteva cambiare, passare dall’indifferenza, schivando un tocco per poi irrigidirsi, trasformandosi talvolta in uno schiaffo o un pugno, carico di odio e rabbia. Le mani, come gli occhi, difficilmente mentivano, non celavano alcun tipo di sentimento, e se un sorriso poteva nascondere ansia o paura o tristezza, le mani di una persona riuscivano sempre a trasmetterti la verità.   
Il suo primo ricordo erano le mani della madre che, con naturalezza, stringeva le sue mentre passava per alcuni vicoletti bui di San Basilio. Non che sua madre, come tutta la sua famiglia d'altronde, non sapesse quali erano o non erano i posti da evitare, ma ogni tanto capitava che si trovassero per strada un po’ più tardi del solito, in una di quelle notti così buie da oscurarti il pensiero più razionale. Era la questione di un secondo, neanche il tempo di cominciare a sentire le ombre farsi pesanti su di lui che la mano della madre si abbassava e le sue morbide dita si intrecciavano alle sue, ancora troppo piccole per difendersi. E tutto spariva, ogni briciolo di ansia, di paura e tristezza. Restava solo la meravigliosa sensazione di calore che partiva dal braccio e lo riscaldava fino al cuore.  
Era partito da lì il suo bisogno di toccare gli altri, di sentirli, perché non c’era motivo per cui una persona non volesse sentire la mano di un’altra, quando un semplice gesto poteva nascondere un potere così grande.  
Il suo primo, grande amore erano state delle mani lunghe e affusolate, che correvano veloci e aggraziate sulla tastiera del pianoforte come ballerine sul palco di un teatro, producendo musica e arte allo stesso tempo per chi ascoltava ma anche per chi guardava.  
Fabrizio si era innamorato di quelle mani prima di scoprire che appartenessero ad un ragazzo squattrinato almeno quanto lui, di solo pochi anni più giovane, dai capelli color del fieno e gli occhiali così spessi da sembrare fondi di bottiglia.  
Aveva a malapena ventidue anni, e per Fabrizio l’amore non aveva etichetta, non aveva sesso, era solo il battito veloce del suo cuore quando quelle mani si univano alle sue, stringendole forti mentre uscivano dal bar per rifugiarsi al buio di qualche vicolo che puzzava di piscio.  
Ma quel pianista, quelle mani con cui lo abbracciava, accarezzava e baciava, le usava anche per preparare dose dopo dose di eroina nei bagni sporchi dei locali in cui si ritrovavano a suonare.  
E, veloce come era piombato nella sua vita, una notte d’estate se n’era andato. Nonostante l’afa fosse così densa da non farti respirare, a Fabrizio era rimasto solo freddo.  
Tantissimo freddo.  
Le poche note al pianoforte che aveva imparato erano finite nel dimenticatoio, annebbiate dall’alcool, dalle sigarette e dalle pasticche prese per scordare ogni singolo, microscopico residuo di sentimento.  
Aveva solo ventitré anni, avrebbe amato ancora, si ripeteva.  
Il tempo era passato, _come fa sempre, pezzo di merda!,_ e Fabrizio aveva smesso, poi ricominciato, poi smesso ancora di prendere quella merda chimica nei bagni dei locali. Davanti allo specchio si era fatto schifo, poi aveva cominciato ad amarsi, per poi farsi schifo di nuovo.  
Col senno di poi, guardando indietro nel tempo a quel ragazzino sull’orlo di un precipizio in cui molti, troppi, erano sprofondati, Fabrizio si ripeteva che sì, quello che sembrava il momento in cui tutto stava per finire davvero, era stato in realtà quando la sua vera vita era iniziata.  
E tante mani dopo quel momento lo avevano stretto, aiutato, sorretto.  
C’era stata Giada, una giovane artista in grado di stargli accanto anche nei momenti di merda, quando la voglia canaglia di una dose sola, _una piccolina!,_ tornava a farsi sentire potente, muovendogli le gambe verso zone in cui non avrebbe dovuto mettere piede; quando lavorava ancora in un albergo di merda del centro di Roma, spaccandosi la schiena dodici ore al giorno pur di riuscire a registrare un’altra canzone.  
C’era stata la mano sudaticcia di un agente pronto a dargli la notizia più bella e inaspettata del mondo: finalmente sarebbe andato a Sanremo.  
E poi, infine, c’erano state le mani di Pippo Baudo, pronto a consegnargli un leoncino dorato pesante e bruttino, ma che significava che sì, ce l’aveva fatta.  
  
“Ti sei perso di nuovo tra i tuoi pensieri?”  
Una nota stonata e una domanda lo riportarono di nuovo al presente, e Fabrizio si trovò a sorridere.  
Sì perché a quarantatré anni appena compiuti, nella sua vita ora c’erano ancora tante persone importanti. Alcune erano sempre state lì, mentre altre erano nuove, inaspettate.  
Come i suoi figli, con le loro mani piccole, piccolissime, ancora morbidi e innocenti, sporche di colori e cioccolato, che lo stringevano a sé e avevano bisogno di lui, della sua guida, del suo sostegno, come Fabrizio aveva contato su quelle calde e sicure di sua madre.  
E poi, un altro paio di mani. Lunghe e affusolate come quelle del suo primo vero amore, ma che appartenevano ad una persona diversa, dai ricci neri come la notte, entrate per caso nella sua vita quando Fabrizio pensava di non doversi più aspettare nulla di nulla dalla vita, perché aveva tutto l’affetto di cui aveva bisogno.  
Era vero quello che dicevano nelle interviste, si erano studiati, si erano annusati, si erano anche un po’ stati sul cazzo all’inizio. Perché va bene che Ermal lo trovava antipatico, ma Fabrizio durante il servizio fotografico per Sorrisi e Canzoni si era ritrovato a pensare come l’altro sembrasse perennemente avere un gigantesco cetriolo ficcato nel didietro. Non che Ermal lo sapesse.  
Anche perché questo implicava spiegargli che, allo stesso tempo, gli era bastato un secondo, un istante, per cambiare idea. E ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui il suo cuore si era fermato.  
Erano alla festa di apertura del Festival, le presentazioni ufficiali erano già state fatte, ma si erano scambiati giusto un “piacere” abbozzato e mezzo tossicchiato, prima di tornare ognuno ai propri impegni. Fabrizio si lamentava con Elodie di come tutti sembrassero perfettamente in grado di suonare il pianoforte, _tutti tranne lui, cazzo!_ ,  quando all’improvviso si trovò accanto Ermal, coi suoi ricci sempre perfetti e un look quasi fastidioso da tanto sembrasse studiato per piacere agli altri.  
“E’ facile, non ci vuole niente. Ti insegno, se vuoi.”  
Fabrizio era ubriaco e stanco, già stanco prima che il Festival iniziasse, e aveva semplicemente alzato le spalle, ingollando l’ennesimo bicchiere di champagne, pensando di essersi liberato di un peso. Invece, tanto era bastato all’altro per trascinarlo in una delle stanze e farlo sedere su uno sgabello sgangherato davanti ad un pianoforte dimenticato da dio, facendo spostare una modella anoressica che si lamentava delle sue scarpe tacco 16.  
Davanti allo sguardo perplesso e brillo di Fabrizio, Ermal aveva alzato il coperchio del piccolo piano e scrocchiandosi le dita, aveva iniziato ad abbozzare la sonata in Do di Mozart.  
“Vedi, è facile.”  
L’unica cosa facile che sembrava a Fabrizio era farsi piacere quel ragazzo, che con solo poche note, sembrava aver spazzato via tutta quella patina di superiorità e snobismo, lasciando al suo posto solo il sorriso di un bambino genuinamente contento di strimpellare al pianoforte. E quelle mani così decise e allo stesso tempo così eleganti lo inchiodarono allo sgabello per dei secondi che sembravano durare un’eternità. Impresse nella sua mente come ricordi vividi di una vita passata, una vita che non voleva dimenticare ma che allo stesso tempo diventava ogni giorno più sbiadita.  
Il volto del giovane pianista dai capelli di fieno divenne pian pianino il viso di Ermal, coi suoi ricci corvini e il viso che sembrava uscito da una scultura greca.  
L’astio si trasformò in qualcosa di caldo che lo colpì all’altezza dello stomaco, rendendogli difficile respirare e pensare razionalmente. E il sorriso automatico che gli partiva ogni volta che vedeva con la coda dell’occhio quella massa di capelli ricci sembrava solo uno dei mille sintomi che lo tormentavano giorno e notte, e a cui non sapeva né voleva dare un nome.  
Continuò a sentirsi così per tutto quel festival, tra le occhiate furtive che gli rivolgeva nel backstage o sul palco, e non migliorò nemmeno in quel tremendo periodo di stallo mentre si era deciso a scrivere una canzone da cantare con Ermal senza riuscire a cavarne niente, perché quel chiodo fisso gli faceva solo che appallottolare fogli su fogli vuoti. Si sentiva tormentato durante il periodo di prova in studio, quando c’erano solo loro due e non baciarlo gli sembrava _impossibile_. Per assurdo, era pure peggiorato durante il nuovo Festival di Sanremo, quando la notte, prima di addormentarsi da solo in camera, si trovava a pensare che stare lontano da Ermal fosse come smettere di respirare.  
Anche dopo la loro vittoria al Festival, o tra le vie caotiche e bellissime di Lisbona, si ritrovavano spesso a parlare di come si erano incontrati. E Fabrizio si trovava con le gambe molli e un sorriso stupido sulla faccia mentre celava quel sentimento sotto l’ennesima battuta.  
“La verità, è che a quella festa de merda, io stavo a parlà tranquillo con Elodie e poi sei arrivato tu a tirartela. Chissà chi cazzo avevi pagato per reperirti quel piano e aspettavi solo il momento di sbattere in faccia a qualcuno quanto Ermal Meta fosse bravo a suonà du accordi! E alla fine facevi tanto il fighetto, come dite voi a Milano, ma mica m’hai insegnato niente.”  
“A parte che secondo me il pianoforte l’aveva ordinato Al Bano per rompere il cazzo a tutti, non è colpa mia se sei un pessimo allievo. Sarà l’età forse, o il fatto che eri ubriaco marcio.”  
“Ma ubriaco a chi, m’ero bevuto a malapena du cose, sei te che sei un maestro de sta cippa.”  
“Se un giorno ti passo a trovare e ti spiego meglio, la pianti con sta lagna?”  
Fabrizio l’aveva piantata sì, con quella lagna.  
Ed ora quelle due mani non danzavano più su un piano scassato, _ma che fosse davvero di Al Bano?_ , in una festa piena di gente che a loro in fondo stava sul cazzo, ma erano sicure e decise sul pianoforte di Fabrizio, accanto alle sue. Se la scusa era quella di insegnargli finalmente a suonare, le mani di Ermal passavano decisamente più tempo su quelle di Fabrizio che sulla tastiera.  
Ma a Fabrizio andava bene così, tutto pur di avere un minimo contatto, una briciola di calore, un qualcosa.  
E pensava che forse poteva rassegnarsi a vivere senza vedere quel suo stupido sentimento ricambiato, se significava passare degli interminabili pomeriggi pigri al pianoforte facendo finta di imparare due accordi.  
Sì, poteva farcela.  
Era talmente preso dal suo treno di pensieri che non si era nemmeno accorto che avevano smesso di suonare da qualche minuto. E quando finalmente alzò i suoi occhi rassegnati per incontrare quelli dell’altro, ciò che ottenne in risposta fu la ventata di cambiamento che non si era accorto di aspettare da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Ermal lo baciò senza alcuna delicatezza, come se fosse tutta la vita che si preparava per quel momento, aggrappandosi a Fabrizio come se stesse cercando di non cadere sul fondo di un precipizio da cui non sarebbe più stato in grado di risalire.  
Era pura elettricità, come se il destino di due persone fosse racchiuso semplicemente in un gesto così banale ma allo stesso tempo così difficile da compiere.  
Era famelico, perché dopo tutto quel tempo perso, ogni secondo lontani anche solo per riprendere fiato sembrava sprecato.  
Quando Ermal sorridendo e staccandosi appena da lui, _solo un secondo!_ , lo afferrò per spostarlo di peso sul coperchio del pianoforte, creando un lamento stonato appoggiandosi ai tasti, Fabrizio si trovò a sorridere senza essere in grado di fermarsi, e con un gesto che non riuscì a fermare, si trovò ad intrecciare la sua mano a quella dell’altro, lasciando che le loro dita si incontrassero.  
Ecco lì, come tutto era iniziato e come tutto, in quell’istante, si sarebbe chiuso. Gli veniva un po’ da ridere e un po’ da darsi dello stupido per non aver pensato che non fosse ovvio che sarebbe finita così, con lui ed Ermal insieme, finalmente insieme.  
Fu una questione di un secondo, il tempo di fare un respiro lungo e a pieni polmoni, prima di trovarsi ad appoggiare delicati baci su quell’intreccio, ricoprendo di baci ogni centimetro della mano dell’altro, ora calda contro la sua.  
E fu la sensazione di un secondo che sembrava riecheggiare nell’eternità: era a casa.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi qua, finalmente anche io mi sono decisa a pubblicare.  
> Se siete arrivati fino alla fine, grazie. Grazie mille di aver letto questa schifezza incredibile, che io continuo a trovare incredibilmente pesante e noiosa.  
> Erano quasi due anni che non scrivevo più nulla, completamente bloccata e a pezzi per questo. Poi, all'improvviso, sono arrivati i Metamoro, e con loro mi è tornata violenta la voglia di riprovarci.  
> Il primo tentativo è questa fanfiction, la cui idea in realtà è nata durante una conversazione con CamilleDuDemon, dove parlavamo del fatto che non ci fosse abbastanza materiale con Ermal e Fabrizio davanti ad un pianoforte. Quindi, se questa schifezza è nata, è colpa sua. Scherzo. Anzi, grazie Camille del supporto e del sostegno, ne avevo bisogno <3 Ti vi bi.  
> Inoltre, un grazie a Chiara che manco è nel fandom ma mi ha betato sta fanfiction e mi ha dato un'ulteriore spinta a pubblicarla.  
> Ultimo ma non ultimo, grazie a questo bellissimo fandom che mi ha fatto tornare la voglia di essere attiva e di pubblicare storie.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ovviamente. E grazie di aver letto <3
> 
> Ah, dimenticavo: sono una veneta che vive in Scozia, il mio romanaccio si riduce solo a ciò che ho sentito da una delle mie coinquiline che veniva da Roma. Quindi portate pazienza se fa ridere i polli, sono una polentona XD


End file.
